


Kid

by Kazimir



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Comfort, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazimir/pseuds/Kazimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli reaches a bit of an emotional breaking point after one of his usual disputes on Mother Base. Luckily you're there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 in the morning when I was feeling incredibly sleepy and affectionate, so please don't be *too* critical. 
> 
> I don't think I've seen an Eli/Liquid Snake x Reader before, or much MGS x Reader at all.

"I told you not to call me that, you bastard!" A plate smashed loudly on the wall beside the head of the Diamond Dog who had offered Eli salt for his dinner. 

"Jesus, Kid, calm down." The Soldier commanded. Seeming to be more annoyed by the broken plate than frightened by the angry boy that was now standing beside your chair. They just never learned, you thought.

Without even having to look, you knew what was happening, and how things would end. This scenario had played out innumerable times since Eli and yourself had been put on Mother Base no more than a month ago. Eli's eyes flickered with anger, and he drew his knife. The Soldier half prepared himself, not taking the youth with the weapon as seriously as you knew he should have. You heard the small thunk of Eli's boots as he got into position, and just as you expected to hear him fling himself onto the larger Soldier, you were surprised with a new sound. Eli was grunting angrily, and a deep, calm voice was speaking softy, but sternly. You looked over to see a man, one you had come to recognize as "Ocelot" holding your friends arms, slightly twisting the one that held the knife, as to deter any sudden movement of attack or escape. 

"We've been over this more than enough times." He said as he grabbed Eli's knife and roughly released his grip on his arms. "You're gonna need to learn how to use your damn head." Ocelot didn't seem especially angry. Though, like everyone else, you could tell he was getting tired of Eli's antics. After winning in that little fight on the Command Platform the week you and Eli had arrived, you had guessed that Ocelot thought that Eli had learned his place, and that he would cool down a bit. Little did he know it only damaged your friend's pride further, causing to become even more heated.

The angry boy was still standing relatively close to your chair, but facing away from you, towards Ocelot. Soon enough you found yourself standing as well, anxious to see what your friend would try to do to the stronger man who was well bigger than you and him both. You wanted to interfere, tell Eli to stop, get him to stop hating everyone so intensely, but you knew better. You weren't about to get in the way when he was in the heat of the moment. He had rather bad self control, especially when he was angry, and you were weaker and less skilled than Eli, and you didn't even have the convenience of being twice the size of him like Ocelot, Snake, or the other Diamond Dogs did. To put it simply, you didn't want to test him, and you weren't about to. You were just there for the aftermath of these things.

Luckily, this quarrel turned out rather well, in your books. Eli glared at Ocelot for a moment. You had hoped that he'd have the sense not to try to attack him again after what happened last time, and it seems like your wishes had come true. After a minute of glaring Eli simply put his knife away and turned swiftly. He walked out the door, his confident strut never faltering. Right as he left the tension in the room broke. The Soldier respectfully apologized to Ocelot for the inconvenience while you breathed a small sigh of relief and quickly followed after Eli. You saw him walking towards your quarters, and saw just by the way he was walking that he was extremely upset. Oh, how you adapt to the people that you're close to. You followed at a reasonable distance, thinking it best to catch him in your room, where you were certain he was going. 

Once inside the building, you walked up the stairs to the hall marked "Children's Quarters" a name chosen by Miller that drove Eli absolutely mad. Each room either had 1 bunk bed, or in your case, as the lone female child, a single bed, as opposed to the usual 3 bunk beds in the normal staff quarters, due to the large amount of staff and the mere handful of children. You turned to your door, the only one in the hallway that wasn't left at least slightly ajar by the carefree and rowdy young boys. Eli only ever went in the room belonging to himself and his roommate Etepe when Miller came to check on you all every night before the designated lights out time, hiding his affection behind the excuse of preforming a count to ensure that nobody had fallen overboard during the day. Aside from during the nightly presence of the man who concluded it would be "inappropriate" for you and Eli to share a room when you suggested it, Eli was almost exclusively in your room anyway during the study periods after dinner, throughout the nights that followed them, and when he just couldn't stand to be around anyone. He would sit on your desk or lay on your bed as you read, himself to rebellious to touch any book supplied by a Diamond Dog, and slept beside you in your bed, a habit picked up during the unsure, anxious nights in war-torn Central Africa.

You opened your door slowly and carefully, and found, as you suspected, Eli, sitting on your bed. The scenario was strange though. He was sitting with his back to you, slouching, with his hands to his face, and he didn't even flinch when you opened the door, like he usually would. You approached him cautiously. You called his name softly, hoping for any response at all. As you climbed onto your bed you were greeted with a quiet sniffle. It took you a moment to realize what was going on. Eli was crying. You weren't quite sure what to do. In the months you had known, and had been the closest person to him, you had seen Eli very emotional, but never to the point of tears. You spoke whatever words came into your brain first

"Hey, it's okay. Ocelot's no big deal anyway, he's just trying to protect his stupid little soldiers, don't worry." Even this elicited no response, so you did something you just about never did. You shuffled a bit more towards Eli on your bed, and you pulled him into a hug, his back pulled against your chest and your head lowered affectionately into the crook of his neck. You felt him sigh, and he lowered his hands into his lap. 

"I don't want to be here anymore."

This revelation was far from shocking, but the tone in which he voiced it shook you a bit. He sounded vulnerable, childish. As you tried to think of words to soothe the feelings that had been bottled since you arrived at Mother Base, or perhaps even longer, you gently pulled him down onto the bed and held him closer to you, his wet face now at the level, and being held against, your neck and chest, one of your hands gently running through his hair. 

"It's alright," you soothed "we'll be gone soon. Don't worry." You felt like adding more, but hesitated for a moment first. "I'll be with you wherever you are anyway." You said quietly, unsure of whether or not he'd reject your emotions or laugh at you. But he neither. He just layed there against you, muscles finally relaxing. He nuzzled his head against you gently before falling into a deep sleep, probably the most peaceful one you had seen out of him. Before you knew it you felt yourself drifting off as well, despite how early in the night it was. You fell asleep with the insecure boy still nuzzled to your chest with your arms around him. Miller would have to be displeased for a night.


End file.
